


Innocence Saved As War Begins

by Lightebonydarkivory



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightebonydarkivory/pseuds/Lightebonydarkivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heist goes bad, and Gavin brings home a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence Saved As War Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> This is really only a prologue. I plan on expanding it soon. Though I'm not sure whether I'll turn the fic into a multi-chapter one or make a sequel.

The sounds of gunshots, sirens, and screams nearly drowned out the sounds of Gavin’s crews shouting orders and information into Gavin’s ear piece. Gavin ducked further down behind the lobby desk as a bullet pulverized the corner of the desk next to his head. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer here. The desk wasn’t built to withstand a police assault. 

The heist had been going so well before it all fell apart. Their attack on the bank went off without a hitch. Ryan and Gavin were on crowd control as usual. Ryan with his terrifying mask and sadistic personality was an obvious choice, but Gavin didn’t fit the large and scary profile. Geoff had put him in many different positions during different heists before finally settling on hostage management. Despite the fact that Gavin looked meek and non-threatening and sounded pleasant enough with his British accent, he could be seriously creepy when he wanted to be, especially when paired with Ryan. 

Gavin had great fun coming up with horrifying questions such as, “Could you take a person’s skeleton out without damaging it?” A scary enough question by itself, but Ryan’s considering pause and well-thought out answer, “Sure, if I had enough time and the right tools. Why?” made the threat more real to the civilians than a hypothetical question could by itself. And Gavin’s response would always prove that Gavin was just as insane and dangerous as the infamous Vagabond. “Well, it’s getting fairly close to Halloween, and I was thinking that a real skeleton would be much scarier than one of those stupid plastic ones.”

Comments like those earned Gavin media fame and his own alias created by the public, ‘Creeper.’

Gavin and Ryan would keep the civilians distracted and suitably petrified by continuing on in this vein. “Which one should we pick?” Gavin would continue on. “Well…”

For this heist, Gavin decided to focus his morbid curiosity on blood. “Do you think if we slit all their throats, it would cover the whole floor?” The various screams and whimpers that had filled the air of the bank suddenly silenced as Ryan considered the question.

“Well, I’d say the bank lobby is about a thousand square feet. If you take out the space the chairs and desks cover, you’re looking at maybe eight hundred square feet. Now volume equals are times height, so how deep would you want the blood to be?”

Gavin kicked the back of a man’s knee who didn’t look cowed enough to satisfy him. “Uh, what’s the American measurement? Maybe half an inch?”

“Alright then, factoring in the appropriate conversions, twelve inches in a foot, seven and a half gallons in a cubic foot, we’d need two hundred and forty gallons of blood to cover the floor.”

“Oooo,” Gavin said. “Could we do it then?”

“Unfortunately, humans only have a gallon and a half of blood in them normally, so we’d need a hundred and sixty people.”  
“Aw, there’s only forty-two here.”

“Why do you want to cover the floor anyway?”

“Well, I was thinking it’d be a lot more fun if we just killed all these people and used their blood as a slip-n-slide.” Gavin sounded as if this disappointment had ruined his whole day.

“Oh! In that case, we can still do it!” Ryan said in such a comforting tone of voice that it sent thrills of pure terror into their captive audience. “We don’t need to cover the whole floor for that. There’s plenty of people here to make the floor slippery enough.” Ryan put his boot down on the hand of a security guard who was slowly reaching for his discarded gun. “We can start with him,” Ryan said bringing his skull mask as close to the security guard’s face as possible.

“Jesus Christ!” Geoff’s voice was audible over the com but thankfully not heard by the crowd from his position by the door. 

The interruption sent Jack into a peal of laughter from her position in the get-away car outside. Jack was the best driver in just about every vehicle, and so she was put in the front as the distraction once the cops arrived. And by now they all knew no matter how quiet they are the police always turn up.

Geoff preferred to stay by the door. As the boss, he needed to be kept constantly informed of new developments so that he could alter the plan as needed. And the best way to do that, he always said, was to see it for himself.

“How the hell do you come up with this shit, Creeper?” Jack said in between chuckles. Geoff always insisted the use codenames even over the com. They never knew when the police or one of the Fake AH Crew’s many enemies might make a play to hack their frequency.

“It’s because he’s fucked in the head,” was Ray’s deadpan response. Ray, or Brownman, was staking out a sniper nest in the parking garage across the street. As the best shot in the crew, he was best placed at a distance, where he could pick off the cops before they could get close to the rest of the crew. Ray was also extremely observant and keenly intelligent. Jack might be second in command, but Geoff relied on Ray to keep him apprised of new information that Geoff can’t see from his position by the front door.

“Hey!” came the harsh bark of Michael’s fake angry voice. “Stop hitting on my man!” Michael was in charge of demolitions, and he was in the back of the bank breaking open the vault.

Ray didn’t skip a beat in his reply, “Aw, come on Mogar. I wouldn’t get in between you and your Creeper. Actually,” Ray reconsidered. “I would like to get in between you. I’d like a little Brownman sandwiched by white bread, if you know what I mean.”

“Shut the fuck up man,” Michael snapped, though it was obvious even through the coms that he was smiling. Michael never took Ray’s flirtations seriously.

“Both of you, shut the fuck up,” Geoff interrupted. “If you fuckheads can be serious, we’re in the middle of a heist here! Mogar are you almost done with the charges?” 

“Yeah, Boss. Give me another thirty seconds, and I’ll have this fucker all blown to hell,” Michael said in a much more professional tone but with a hint of that manic glee he always had when speaking about blowing things up.

“Excellent! Beardo are you in position?”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Boss, sir,” Jack chirped from underneath the magnificent fake beard adorning her face.

“Brownman, are we clear?”

“All clear, Boss.”

“Vagabond?”

“The civilians are contained.”

“I’m fine too,” Gavin huffed. “Not that you asked.”

“Five seconds,” Michael called before Geoff could respond with a no doubt sarcastic comment. “Four, three, two…” The crew tensed in readiness. “One!” The sound of the explosion echoed through the building followed by the sound of screaming from the crowd and the screech of the alarm.

“Look alive people! We’ve got less than seven minutes before the cops are on our ass,” Geoff ordered. Gavin immediately went to join Michael in the back to help him move the cash. Ryan left out a hail of bullets above the heads of the crowd to keep any would-be heroes from trying anything while Ryan was alone. Michael and Gavin worked in tandem moving the cash in duffle bags out the emergency exit to Michael’s armored car parked in the alley.

“Two minutes. You guys almost done?”

“Couple more trips and we’ve cleaned this place out,” Michael replied before looking at Gavin.

“Having fun, Michael?” Gavin smiled cheekily when he saw Michael staring at him.

“Yeah, baby! This will be our biggest haul yet!”

“You buying your boyfriend something nice?”

“Michael rolled his eyes, “Of course.”

Gavin’s squeals of excitement were cut off by Ray. “First responders on sight.” There was the clear crack of a gunshot followed by a smug, “One down.”

“Alright, it’s kicking off! Vagabond be ready with the distraction.”

“Oh, I’m ready.”

There was silence over the com briefly as Michael and Gavin worked to get the last of the money out. As Gavin shoved the last bag in the car, Michael said, “All clear, Boss.”

“Great. Wait for my signal boys.”

“There’s a caravan of cops and S.W.A.T. incoming,” Ray said.

“Alright, just as we planned boys.” There was a pause as everyone waited for the cops to be in the perfect position. Michael got in the driver’s seat in the car, and Gavin started up the motorcycle parked behind it.

“Vagabond,” Geoff ordered gleefully. “Release the cows.”

“Okay, it’s time for you all to get out of my bank,” Ryan said, his words punctuated by gunshots. “Get along, little doggies. You’ve overstayed your welcome. Anyone who hesitates will be shot.”

Gavin and Michael waited in tense silence for a moment until the sound of screams echoed from the other side of the building. Michael punched the gas, and Gavin was quick to follow. The civilians would not keep the cops distracted for long. Jack would take advantage of the chaos, drive through the crowd, and pick up Ryan and Geoff. They would lead the cops on a merry chase far from where Michael and Gavin were heading.

Up until this point the heist was going according to plan. Gavin and Michael were in the clear, and the others were leading the cops to the other side of the city. That was when the heist took a turn for the worse. Six cop cars suddenly appeared behind them and started firing.

“Oh shit! The pigs found us!”

There was no time for a response because one of the cops nailed Gavin’s back tire and he went swerving into one of the giant windows to the lobby of an apartment building. And that was how Gavin found himself behind a flimsy desk being fired on by half the police force. Michael had parked his armored vehicle sideways across the road and was shooting from behind cover. All was chaos as Michael and Gavin tried to stay alive. They were holding their own until Michael said, “What the fuck is that doing here! Cops don’t fly those kind of choppers in residential zones!”

The chopper flew in low shrugging off bullets with ease. It moved in front of the apartment building and hovered there. “Creeper, get out of there!” Michael screamed, but it was too late. The helicopter was already firing its missiles, and Gavin’s world erupted in fire.

 

There was so much noise that Gavin couldn't hear, so much pain he couldn't feel. Ash burned on his tongue, and Gavin couldn't see anything but red. Slowly the world came back to him. Gavin was under a ton of rubble, just barely escaping being crushed. He was bleeding a lot, but he couldn't tell from where. He could hear and see the fire spreading across the building, but it was thankfully not spreading to his area yet. Gavin slowly pulled himself from the rubble and looked for an escape. He crawled over downed polls and plaster and bricks searching for a way out.

The sound of crying distracted him. Gavin followed the noise until he found the source wrapped in blankets underneath a chunk of wall that was nearly ready to crumble. It was a baby, screaming its little lungs out but miraculously unharmed. Gavin considered for only a moment before grabbing the baby and forcing his way out of the burning building. He couldn't leave the baby there. He had no idea if anyone would find it in time. The boys, Gavin knew, were not going to like this.


End file.
